They Always Leave
by Chimhill
Summary: AU: this is my first time im writin a crossover so bear with me..  Breyton& spashley


They Always Leave

AN: Cross over between South of Nowhere and One Tree Hill. I don't know if this is a crossover but I have put in the Spashley characters of SON. I might do a longer story on this. I am hoping to get as many reads if you have any ideas on a second chapter we might get more out of the Spashley as well. And how they actually do know B Davis.

_I never thought that she would be the one that would leave, weren't she the one that said people always leave, yet she is the one who left with her skinny ass leaving me here all alone. Sitting in this room with its red walls and knowing she inst going to pop up from nowhere. I wish I had told her what I have felt for her all those years ago. How I wanted to touch her when he has hurt her heart. How I wanted to kick Lindsay's ass for hurting the girl I love. Who could ever turn down the girl with the long legs that runs up to her thigh? I remember when she had that mini skirts on with her tight tees and her leather jacket. She looked so damn hot that I had fantasies about me and her. I remember Rachel and several other girls back on school thinking we were more then friends. I wished we were instead we keep fighting over the same boy, Lucas Scott. _

_Watching her sketching away in deep concentration and how she would play the most depressing music I might have complained on several accounts but I still stick around because she is the one I wanted to be with. I got jealous of her and Lucas's connection, but what does he know, I was the one who used to save her so many times. Dealing with the loss of her mother, with her dad leaving for longer periods then usual, Nathan being an on and off jerk. I was always there. Never once left her side. We had each others back. How couldn't she have known that I loved her? That I wanted to make love to her, be one with her give her my heart and soul. All lost now because we both found ourselves boys. She had the love of my life and I was with the boy she loved once upon a time._

_Its time too pack up my life here and move to California. The place that could hold so many things for me, career wise and love._

_As she made her way through the terminal of Tree Hill saying one last goodbye to the place that held her heart in a very special place. I can see Hayley saying there another one goes. People Always Leave. That is the stigma of Tree Hill everyone leaves, my parents, my boyfriend, my best friend, Lucas, my god daughter and now me. _

_It was in the airport in LAX that I first saw her. She sat there with her sunglasses perched up on her head; I saw another brunette standing and holding her hand. I was starring long and hard at this couple who seemed to be so in love. they looked familiar or at least the brunette looked familiar just when I was about to turn away our eyes caught each other in an intense look but also in a look that had some kind of hope or something. She loosens her hands with the blonde that was waiting on her flight. She pulls the blondes face towards me as they wave me to come over. I pointed at them if they talking to me, and they both nod there heads._

_I walked closer but it was like out the corner of my right eye I spotted her. I turn around and I did see her it was Peyton without any husband or daughter, she walked through the terminus but to where I just came from. I finally stopped looking and my attention was brought back to the two girls standing in front of me._

_The brunette was the first to embrace me but yet I am puzzled on where I have met them._

"_Brooke Davies." She said. I stare hard but nothing is coming to me._

"_Ahhh." I said._

"_Cant recall where we met right." The brunette asked me._

"_I seriously don't know either of you." I said._

_They both laugh and I was starting to get agitated._

"_Sorry about that but its me Brooke your parents moved out to California in your Junior year, we met at a party, you were drunk and I was nice enough to take care of you." the blonde punch the brunette in the left ribcage. _

_Remember Brooke. Just try. Nope nothing comes to fore she is talking about six years ago, my brain then wasn't good with remembering. My mind is on my best friend who I just thought of having seen._

"_Its okay." The brunette said._

"_This is Ashley and I am Spencer." the blonde finally introduced them but yet I still have no recollection of meeting them ever._

"_It is nice to meet you both but I really got to go." I said to them._

_They greet and off I went to go back to my pent house. Ever since college I have open up a major Clothes over Bro's company in both LA and New York. I have set up Rachel in New York because I hate the scene their. Unlike lA has become second home to me. It's the same city Peyton moved to with me after our graduation. As the months went by we got to spend lesser time together I never even realised how miserable she was while I was working myself to the ground building a successful business, Peyton's dream of becoming the next best Producer never paid off, until one night she called me crying over the phone that she was unhappy._

"_What happened to us? You know? I don't know who I am anymore. Or how I got here. I miss who I used to be, I wana home again. And real friends, you know the kind of friendships we used to believe in. I miss that and I miss you. I just miss all of it."_

"_Yeah it makes all the sense in the world. Peyton four years ago it all seemed so clear, didn't it. Conquer the world, save the world, live happily ever after."_

"_Are you happy Brooke?"_

"_Sometimes. Not always. Are you?"_

"_No." I could hear the cry in her voice that she has been thinking about this long time now. The one thing I never admitted to myself until now, I am lonely, and I am lonely every day because she isn't beside me. This all this means nothing if she isn't apart of it._

"_Ok, then let me ask you something. What is going to make you happy, Peyton? Is it how you look? Or the car you drive or the people you know? Is it money or celebrity or power or accomplishments? Because I have all those things and I didn't think its enough."_

"_Well then what is?" she asked me. I knew what it was, what we both needed at that time in place._

"_Love I think. And that love can be for a boy or a girl or a place or a way of life or even for a family, but where you find it is up to you. So where are you going to find that love, Peyton." Deep down I was shouting me, I am all that Peyton. The girl is you, the boy is Lucas, the place is Tree Hill and the family that you and I could have. _

_Until I heard her say it._

"_I think I need to go home." That one sentence, that one line changed all the differences in both our lives. I was headed back to Tree Hill the following day. And she stood there waiting on me._

"_P Sawyer"_

"_B Davis."_

"_Were home now." It wasn't long until Peyton got her dream I helped her open her own label with help of Lucas Scott, he always seem to be the hero. When it's me that came up with the idea. I just wanted her happy, while back in Tree Hill Peyton found out about Luke's new girl friend he even went as far to propose to the new girl with the same ring he proposed to Peyton with._

_I tried to be the best friend to console her, making her see that I love her, that I could give her all that and more._

_It was this one night after watching Luke running after his runaway bride I found Peyton back at the house, she was so drunk I don't think she even remembers what happened between us, but I would never forget for as long as I live. It might have been the wrong thing to do but we got carried away._

_I never knew that smelling alcohol on someone's breath could turn me on so quick, but she had me on my back with one tackle. It started out where we fought over the bottle she didn't want to let go off, I wanted her to stop but as the night went on, I took a couple swigs from the bottle, I settled it between my legs when she grabbed it and tackled me. I have never ever seen her eyes that dark before it was huge, I didn't know what to do, but I wasn't scared, I wasn't uncomfortable until I felt her tongue asking for entrance. Until I couldn't stop myself, it was like a force was taking over both our bodies, my hands moved into her hair, her stare so intense and sexy. _

_I was afraid to speak, because I knew I didn't have the authority to stop what was about to happen. Clothes started to get taken off by the both of us, it happened so fast. We were both in a trance under the spell of lusting after the other. I knew that I was, I have been in love with Peyton since our junior year since we shared our first kiss in Karen's café with the game Felix orchestrated. Good thing everyone couldn't see that I enjoyed the feel of her lips on mine. Feeling it now on me again, it's the same pair that I have only dreamt of tasting since then._

_She was moving towards the place I am burning of desire, I felt her finger tips running lightly up and down my inner thigh. I was wriggling underneath her because I wanted her skin on mine, I wanted to feel her wetness, dripping onto me, and I wanted her deep inside of me. I shouted fuck me already. She didn't do as I asked; she kept playing around dipping her tongue in and out of my belly button. My fingers was moving through her scalp, I just wanted too push her head down there. She must have heard my inner thoughts because it's then that I felt her finger moving away from my thigh and nearer to my pussy. Her fingers were pulling at the nub of my clit. Gosh Peyton fuck me already, this is torture. _

_Gosh. I couldn't handle it any longer when I pushed her head in between my legs, I could feel a chuckle coming from her, she did exactly what should be done. She had my clit inside her mouth as she fucked me with both tongue and fingers as hard as she could the harder I tried to keep the pace of the fucking. I later had her on her back as I fucked P Sawyer the only girl I would ever say was my first true love. That night might have meant nothing to her but it meant the world to me. _

_Knowing what happened between us that night and her not knowing what happened between us was heart breaking, that she couldn't remember._

_The only girl I've ever been with is the one that can't remember anything. She left that morning. She went to him. She got back together with him. They got married. Then they had a baby Sawyer Brooke Scott that was the last nail to the coffin, her having this new life without me beside her. _

_She left, weren't she the one who said People Always Leave._


End file.
